Winning
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Porque sorris?" "Porque parecemos crianças a brincar de shinobi." Yaoi! - Projecto Shinobi -


**_Projecto SHINOBI - Fic 1_**  
_Tipo:_ Ficlet  
_Gênero:_ Romance/Geral  
_Classificação:_ Yaoi  
_Personagens/Casais:_ Nara Shikamaru/Hyuuga Neji

* * *

**Avisos**

Esta fic contém **cenas explícitas de sexo yaoi**.  
A todos os que isto desagradar, o **x **no canto superior do ecrã serve para alguma coisa._  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_

**P.S.:** _Relva_ é sinónimo de _grama_.

* * *

**Winning  
**_|Projecto Shinobi|_

Ele não tinha a certeza de como aquilo estava a acontecer. Na verdade, os últimos dez minutos haviam passado numa rapidez tal, que Shikamaru não conseguia seguir a linha de tempo, desde o momento em que ele estava a discutir um ponto qualquer de uma missão com Neji e o momento em que os dois tinham realmente perdido a cabeça e partido para a força. Shikamaru nunca tivera um génio muito forte, mas a arrogância do Hyuuga conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Talvez por isso ele não tenha recuado quando Neji avançou, ou talvez por isso ele tenha atirado a primeira kunai contra o outro shinobi.

Não, ele realmente não tinha a certeza.

Mas o certo era que a noite já tinha caído e em vez de estar a chegar a casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho e tomar um bom e relaxante banho, Shikamaru estava a rolar na relva à porrada com Neji. Os dois completamente exaustos e já quase sem chakra, há muito que haviam desistido de ninjutsus e genjutsus naquela batalha ridícula. Como estavam num dos campos de treino e ninguém aparecia por ali para os separar, eles continuavam a distribuir socos e pontapés, qual duas crianças birrentas.

Aquilo realmente não era uma atitude típica de Shikamaru. Se fosse outra pessoa qualquer, de certo que ele teria ido embora muito antes da conversa se ter tornado discussão. Mas Neji realmente irritava-o com a mania da superioridade e com a sua habitual arrogância. Além disso, Asuma sempre disse que ele precisava treinar mais e deixar de ser tão preguiçoso, não era? Então, aquilo era uma boa oportunidade para tal. Esmurrar o rosto do génio dos Hyuuga estava, indiscutivelmente, a saber-lhe muito bem. Mesmo que o seu próprio rosto estivesse a ficar num estado idêntico.

Iam rebolando pelo campo de treino, ora aproximando-se mais do rio, ora reentrando na floresta. Os corpos demasiado juntos, sentindo perfeitamente cada movimento do outro, antecipando o seguinte. A força dos embates cada vez menor e a resistência de ambos a ceder a cada segundo que passava. As pernas estavam entrecruzadas e tentavam desferir joelhadas como podiam. Mas nenhum deles parecia desistir. Eram teimosos o suficiente para ficarem naquele estado apenas para ver qual daria o último murro. Braços em volta de pescoços, respirações aceleradas e próximas, batimentos cardíacos descompassados a serem sentidos no peito do outro. As roupas estavam sujas de verde e castanho, tal como os joelhos e cotovelos. Os cabelos compridos dos dois encontravam-se soltos, desgrenhados, acariciando a cara um do outro, e misturavam-se à confusão de movimentos. Gotas de sangue manchavam os corpos de ambos, sendo arrastadas conforme as peles se iam roçando agrestemente, e marcavam na relva os locais por onde eles passavam. As forças iam diminuindo cada vez mais e mais. Os músculos pareciam ceder e rapidamente não havia mais luta.

"Temee1" Neji rosnou, ainda segurando o colarinho da t-shirt de Shikamaru, sem mais nenhum murro.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu de lado. Ele podia não ter ganho, mas Neji também não tinha a vitória do seu lado. Era um empate que nenhum dos dois podia negar e Neji, definitivamente, não queria aceitar. O mais velho encarou o Nara com raiva. Ridículo ter-se envolvido numa batalha corpo a corpo com Shikamaru. Desde quando ele perdia a cabeça tão facilmente? E desde quando o Nara aceitava batalhas desnecessárias? Neji prestou mais atenção ao outro e percebeu que ele estava, simplesmente, sereno. Os olhos relaxados e um suave sorriso nos lábios que, mesmo com os esmurrados e o sangue semi-seco, não perdia a sua calma. O Hyuuga sentiu-se estranho. Não entendia como Shikamaru podia estar assim depois de os dois quase se terem morto.

"Porque sorris?" perguntou, a voz rouca e com um tom de leve fúria, os punhos cerrados com mais força em volta do colarinho do mais novo.

"Porque parecemos crianças a brincar de shinobi" Shikamaru respondeu, respirando fundo, largando os braços ao lado do corpo, encarando os olhos brancos que o fixavam. "Lutar por coisas fúteis, rolar na relva à porrada, ficar sujo de terra e sangue e apenas desistir porque o corpo realmente não aguenta mais. É exactamente como quando éramos crianças."

Neji bufou baixinho. Shikamaru tinha razão e ele sabia perfeitamente disso. Fora uma atitude de crianças, mas, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia explicar, Neji sentia-se satisfeito com aquilo. Era uma satisfação inconsciente e interior que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Sentia-se bem. Perder a cabeça e voltar aos tempos de infância, rebolando na relva e esmurrando alguém era... _bom_.

Tentou evitar um sorriso que escapou pelos seus lábios. E, seguindo esse sorriso, uma baixa e leve gargalhada soou noite dentro. Shikamaru olhou Neji, levemente admirado pela reacçao do outro. Tinham acabado de lutar como crianças, Neji estava sentado sobre ele com um olhar ameaçador e, do nada, gargalhava? Suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes e também sorriu abertamente.

"Enfim, foi uma boa batalha" Shikamaru disse, olhando o outro. "Qualquer dia desempatamos."

"Nós não empatamos, eu ganhei" Neji afirmou de imediato, o sorriso desaparecendo.

"É um empate, Neji, não comeces" O Nara revirou os olhos, relembrando-se o porquê de toda aquela batalha.

"Eu estou por cima, Shikamaru, eu ganhei!" O Hyuuga declarou, apenas com os braços apoiados ao lado o pescoço do outro shinobi, o tronco levemente inclinado sobre ele e os cabelos quase a roçarem a sua face.

"Isso não significa que tu ganhaste" Shikamaru cruzou os braços, aborrecido com a atitude do outro.

"Significa sim" Neji insistiu, bufando baixinho. "Eu estou por cima, eu tenho pleno controlo sobre ti, eu ganhei."

"Ahh, tu és problemático" Shikamaru murmurou num suspiro, o sorriso enviesado a aparecer num dos cantos da sua boca.

Neji estava novamente com o seu ar de superioridade e convencido da sua suposta vitória. O Hyuuga ainda olhava directamente Shikamaru quando o seu corpo se inclinou para a frente, aproximando-se do outro, sentindo a respiração dele no seu rosto, o leve toque dos narizes antes dos lábios de ambos se roçarem, transmitindo a todo o corpo uma corrente de choques, terminando num beijo muito suave e delicado que fez com que o Hyuuga arregalasse completamente os olhos e, assim que conseguiu, afastar o rosto do de Shikamaru, olhando-o num misto de surpresa e raiva.

_Shikamaru havia ganho._

"Kage mane no jutsu" o mais novo disse, o sorriso matreiro ainda presente. "Mesmo quase sem chakra consigo utilizá-lo por alguns segundos."

"Maldito!" Neji berrou, acertando-lhe um murro no rosto, segurando novamente o colarinho do outro, puxando-o para si. "Maldito..."

E beijou-o mais uma vez. Com urgência, com intensidade, com força e agressividade. Um beijo rude que rapidamente foi retribuído. Shikamaru segurou os ombros de Neji, impulsionando-se para o lado, fazendo-os rolar na relva novamente, enquanto procurava a língua do outro com a sua, envolvendo as duas, sentindo, desejando. Os beijos continuavam e o Hyuuga subia uma mão sobre o corpo do mais novo, puxando-lhe a t-shirt para cima, sentindo o calor e a textura da pele dele. Parou de o beijar e traçou uma trilha de lambidas e mordidas até ao pescoço de Shikamaru, baixando até à clavícula, descendo até ao peito já quase despido.

Neji conseguiu parar o movimento de ambos, evitando que continuassem a rebolar na relva, sentando-se novamente sobre o corpo do outro, segurando-lhe um dos braços sobre a cabeça enquanto a sua língua passava suavemente pelo mamilo do mais novo. A segunda mão a descer pelos abdominais definidos, seguindo um caminho pecaminoso, chegando ao alto das jeans do Nara, forçando-o a deixar escapar um gemido.

Shikamaru sentiu Neji a abrir o primeiro botão das suas jeans e respirou fundo. Depois o outro e o outro e o último e a mão do mais velho estava sobre o tecido fino das suas boxers. Não pode conter um novo gemido, mesmo que este tenha sido mais baixo devido à boca de Neji novamente sobre a sua. Línguas em troca de carícias, enquanto Shikamaru tentava controlar-se ao máximo para não ceder aos movimentos da mão do outro.

Conseguiu segurá-lo com a sua mão solta e voltá-lo na relva, rolando para o lado, ficando agora por cima. O rosto visivelmente numa expressão de êxtase, os olhos negros de desejo e prazer. Puxou a t-shirt que Neji usava, arrancando-a do corpo do outro, beijando-lhe o peito desnudo, baixando as mãos ao leve até à sua bacia. Shikamaru desapertou-lhe o cinto, baixando os beijos pelo tronco, enquanto lhe abria as jeans, puxando-as bruscamente para baixo ao mesmo tempo da roupa interior.

Neji olhou-o nos olhos, o corpo levemente inclinado, apenas apoiado nos cotovelos, aquela pressão familiar sobre o estômago a incomodá-lo. Um gemido escapou pela sua boca ao sentir o gesto seguinte do Nara e o calor da sua língua. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, todo o seu corpo a entrar numa sensação de proximidade ao orgasmo. Não podia conter os gemidos, mesmo que tentasse, mesmo que mordesse o lábio com força. Era uma sensação imensa de prazer puro e deleite. A luxúria e a intensidade tomavam conta do momento.

"Sh-Shika-maru!" exclamou, cerrando os punhos e sentindo o êxtase a controlar-lhe o corpo, os impulsos nervosos a provocarem os habituais espasmos, a sensação de prazer completa.

Gemeu mais alto do que realmente queria e quando o seu corpo parecia ter estabilizado, o olhar matreiro do Nara estava novamente sobre ele. Respirou fundo, puxando o mais novo para si, obrigando-o a um beijo agreste, segurando o corpo dele sobre o seu com brutidade. Os músculos contraíam-se a cada movimento assim como o ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos de cada um aumentava a cada segundo.

Shikamaru puxou Neji contra si, repetindo o movimento do outro, passando as mãos sobre a pele do Hyuuga, saboreando as texturas do seu corpo e sorrindo levemente com as manchas verdes de relvas que ficavam marcadas nas costas de ambos. Neji segurou o Nara contra si, sentindo o seu calor, desejando-o mais e mais. O mais novo beijou-lhe o pescoço e o ombro enquanto ele apenas lhe mordia o lóbulo da orelha. As jeans desapareciam dos corpos e mãos atrevidas seguravam áreas delicadas, roubando desejo e excitando, enquanto os movimentos recomeçavam.

Um gemido baixo ecoou ao primeiro contacto, os tons das vozes aumentando gradualmente com o ritmo os corpos e mãos. Loucura, luxúria, desejo, pecado, intensidade e volúpia. E o orgasmo final a completar toda a cena, deixando os corpos repletos de impulsos eléctricos e a sensação de deleito completo.

Caíram sobre a relva, exaustos, ofegantes, satisfeitos. Olharam-se nos olhos sem sorrisos. Não repensaram o que haviam feito, não o fariam. Levantaram-se em silêncio quando as forças lhes permitiram. Voltaram a cobrir os corpos com as roupas e prepararam para regressar às respectivas casas.

Neji puxou Shikamaru para um beijo final. Rude como o primeiro dado, intenso como todo o acto em si. Afastou-se em seguida sem nada dizer.

"Eh Neji!" Shikamaru chamou, o sorriso matreiro ainda sobre os lábios.

O Hyuuga olhou-o de longe, sobre o ombro, já do cimo de uma árvore.

"Depois desempatamos" disse, sorrindo, vendo Neji a virar-lhe as costas e ir-se embora, não vendo o sorriso que o outro não tinha conseguido evitar.

* * *

**N.A.:** ok, coisinha weird escrita como primeira fic do projecto Shinobi – secção Naruto - do fórum MM (link disponível no meu perfil). Item: _rolar na grama_.  
Eu não sei muito bem o que dizer disto. Olha, saiu e achei que estava suficiente para ser postada. Espero que gostem.

Temee1 - _É uma forma rude de dizer "tu"/"você"_

**Reviews deixa a autora muito feliz e fá-la escrever mais coisinhas bonitas ;D**

_Just_


End file.
